Retour en Arrière
by Zenut
Summary: Février. Au Terrier, une petite fille fête ses huits ans. Une montagne de cadeaux l'attend dans le salon, mais un en particulier va attirer son attention. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire.


**Hello ! Hello !**

**Bon, depuis le jour où j'ai déclaré que j'allais réécrire ma fiction, il s'est bien écoulé un gros mois donc pour ce long retard je vous adresse mes sincères excuses. Je ne pensais pas faire un premier chapitre aussi long : 10 pages word !**

**Mais voilà, je l'ai finalement posté donc ne me lancez pas les pierres ! J'ai écris ce nouveau premier chapitre avec l'aide de ma Beta, une personne formidable qui a su lire, relire et corriger mes écrits un nombre incalculable de fois ! Merci donc à ****Eraendil****.**

**Et pour qu'il figure au moins une fois dans ma fic', le disclamer – très court - : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse JKR. **

**CHAPITRE 1** « L'accident »

_Toute personne qui pénètre l'abîme du passé, y demeure à jamais._

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Londres cette nuit-là. Novembre laisserait bientôt sa place à Décembre et avec lui les premiers froids d'hiver, mordants et rigoureux.

L'homme resserra les pans de son capuchon sur sa tête, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour lui. A une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, mieux valait-il ne pas se faire reconnaître dans les ruelles sombres du Chemin de Traverse. Il accéléra le pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les allées obscures du Chemin. La plupart des boutiques étaient fermées à cette heure-ci, mais l'homme savait que celle qu'il cherchait était encore ouverte.

Enfin, au détour d'une ruelle particulièrement sombre et étroite, une lumière, pareille à une étoile perdue en plein ciel noir. C'était l'horlogerie du vieux Bones.

L'enseigne de la boutique avait un aspect miteux le brun n'aurait jamais lu « Les Aiguilles Ensorcelées » s'il n'avait pas deviné le nom inscrit sur le morceau de bois avant. Et la vitrine ne donnait pas plus envie aux éventuels passants d'entrer dans l'horlogerie.

Malgré l'apparence misérable de l'échoppe, le sorcier n'hésita pas et poussa la porte d'entrée. Le grelot accroché juste au-dessus résonna, signalant son arrivée au vendeur.

Ce dernier observa l'intérieur du magasin. Partout, des horloges, des pendules, des montres dont le tic-tac incessant en aurait rendu fou plus d'un. Mais pas le vieux commerçant qui sortait de son atelier à l'instant même, surpris en plein ouvrage par une visite qu'il n'attendait pas.

Le vétéran Bones était un homme qui avait bien vécu : son crâne dégarni et parsemé de tâches de vieillesse violettes en témoignait bien. Sa peau était toute ridée, comme un vieux parchemin et ses petits yeux bleus perçants ne voyaient plus le monde comme dans leur jeunesse, même avec l'aide de ses grosses binocles.

L'homme retira son capuchon d'un geste vif. Bones écarquilla les yeux, essuya ses lunettes sur un bout de pull avant de les remettre sur son nez, pour observer le même résultat. Son visiteur nocturne n'était personne d'autre que le sorcier le plus menacé en ces temps obscurs.

« Monsieur…, commença-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre sa crainte et son admiration pour le client.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Bones, salua l'homme. Vous vous doutez certainement de l'urgence de ma visite, alors faisons court et précis, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bien sûr … Bien sûr … », répondit l'horloger sans cesser de fixer son interlocuteur d'un air doublement effrayé et ému.

L'homme sortit un petit paquet de sous sa cape qu'il tendit ensuite au vieux monsieur. Bones le soupesa un moment avant d'annoncer, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, comme si il savait déjà ce que renfermait le paquet :

« Monsieur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un penchant pour la magie noire …

-Dans le métier, on trouve de tout, répliqua le sorcier du tac au tac. J'ai dû confisquer cet objet il y a quelque jours et j'avoue avoir été surpris par ses propriétés, mentit-il.

- Oui, un objet ancien … », ajouta le maître de la boutique en passant derrière le comptoir, le client sur ses talons.

Le vieux Bones posa le paquet et le détailla minutieusement.

« Une montre à gousset, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il.

L'homme opina du chef. L'horloger déchira enfin le papier recouvrant l'objet, dévoilant la fameuse montre.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement, Monsieur ?

-Que vous la répariez, bien-sûr. Pour que je puisse mieux l'étudier.

- Avez-vous déclaré l'objet au Ministère ?

-Bien évidemment, dit sèchement l'homme. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

-Bien évidemment, répéta Bones, pas convaincu pour un sou.

-Combien de temps ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour la réparation ? expliqua-t-il.

-Environ une semaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, répondit vaguement l'horloger.

-Dans ce cas, je reviendrais dans une semaine.

-Au revoir, Monsieur, dit distraitement Bones, inspectant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures d'un air curieux.

-Au revoir. »

L'homme remit son capuchon et sortit de l'horlogerie. D'un pas pressé, il remonta l'allée, mettant le plus de distance possible entre la boutique et lui.

Il ne reviendrait pas dans une semaine. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se débarrasser de cette maudite montre et des dégâts qu'elle causait … Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, tout irait mieux. Il le savait au fond de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de l'étroite ruelle, un cri long et douloureux retentit dans l'horlogerie en même temps que jaillit un éclat de lumière verte.

Il poursuivit son chemin, imperturbable. S'il fallait vraiment en arriver là pour la sauver, elle, alors il était prêt à tout.

Une dizaine d'années plus tard …

Maud Weasley arpentait les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'une boutique dont un des produits pourrait être un cadeau pour une fillette de huit ans. Un pli soucieux barrait son front alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine, détaillant le moindre objet exposé.

Il fallait préciser que la pauvre femme avait été prise de court. Le matin même, elle avait reçu le hibou de sa belle sœur, Molly Prewitt Weasley, la conviant à l'anniversaire de sa nièce, le lendemain. Et la tante ne voulait surtout pas manquer un tel évènement ! Les huit ans de son unique nièce étaient une célébration à ne pas rater !

Le souci était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de huit ans désirerait pour son anniversaire ? Maud n'avait aucun souvenir de ses huit ans à elle … Cela remontait à si longtemps !

Un magasin, on pouvait acheter des parfums sorciers comme le très publicité « Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée », mais Maud trouvait cela trop peu original. Ici des livres sur le Quidditch qui, de notoriété commune, passionnait sa nièce, présent réservé aux parents de la petite, et là de nombreux bijoux : boucles d'oreilles, perles, bracelets, bagues… Ginny était peut-être encore un peu jeune pour se parer de la sorte.

Aucune de ces boutiques ne proposait quelque chose d'intéressant. Maud connaissait chaque magasin par cœur pour les avoir déjà visité tant de fois et savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y trouverait rien de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Il y avait bien ceux pour lesquels il fallait s'enfoncer au cœur du Chemin et emprunter des rues tortueuses, ceux que tous avaient oubliés mais qui étaient là et qui parvenaient quand même à faire du commerce grâce à quelques clients qui se souvenaient d'eux. La tante Maud appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. Elle connaissait les vendeurs de la plupart de ces boutiques, anciens camarades de Poudlard ou autres.

Soudain, il lui vint l'idée d'offrir une montre à sa nièce. Les prototypes sorciers possédaient un tas d'options avec lesquels les enfants s'amusaient beaucoup. Le cadeau collait parfaitement au caractère de Ginny, espiègle et malicieuse. Une vraie polissonne !

Après plusieurs détours, Maud arriva enfin dans la rue que l'on appelait communément « L'Avenue des morts » à cause de ses nombreuses boutiques abandonnées. La plupart d'entre elles avaient subi de graves dommages : vitres cassées, enseigne et intérieur du magasin brûlés … Celle que la tante cherchait n'était certes pas non plus en très bon état, mais comparée aux autres elle avait plutôt bonne figure. « Les Aiguilles Ensorcelées » était tenue par un ancien Poufsouffle qu'elle avait fréquenté au château, adolescente, mais qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était commerçant si Bathilda Tourdesac, une de ses amies avec qui elle prenait le thé, ne le lui avait pas rapporté, commère qu'elle était. Elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il était devenu …

Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette fine et élancée derrière le comptoir d'une jeune femme blonde et non du vieil homme !

« Bonjour, salua aimablement la vendeuse.

- Bonjour, balbutia Maud. Monsieur Bones est absent ?

- Oh… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?, » fit-elle, une grimace déformant son joli visage.

Maud ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vendeuse avait cet air désolé.

« Vous êtes une amie, peut-être ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

-Il nous a quitté il y a maintenant plus de dix ans …, informa-t-elle.

-Plus de dix ans ? répéta Maud, sous le choc.

-Je tiens la boutique depuis, avec mon époux, son fils. »

Maud dévisagea la jeune femme. Bones mort ? Impossible. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup à l'entente de cette triste nouvelle. Mais qu'était-il arrivé au pauvre homme ?

« Mais … Comment ? s'enquit-elle.

- Nous l'ignorons nous même … Une enquête à été ouverte mais elle n'a rien apporté. Nous soupçonnons un meurtre mais évidemment, sans preuves, nous ne pouvons rien.

- Un meurtre ?

- C'est en partie ce que pense mon mari. J'ai un avis partagé sur la question… Vous désiriez quelque chose ? interrogea la vendeuse, l'esprit commercial revenant au galop.

- Et bien ..., commença Maud, un peu désarçonnée. Je cherchais un cadeau pour ma nièce.

- Quel âge à votre nièce ?

- Elle aura huit ans demain. »

La jeune femme la considéra gravement. Elle aussi devait probablement se demander ce qui pourrait bien plaire à une enfant de huit ans…

« Une montre ferait un joli cadeau. Encore faut-il bien la choisir.

- C'est ce que j'avais pensé, confirma Maud.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose par-là… »

Et la vendeuse s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant sa cliente s'interroger sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher. D'étranges bruits métalliques provenant de l'atelier se faisaient entendre.

« Ceci devrait faire l'affaire. »

Elle tenait un petit paquet dans les mains qu'elle déballa ensuite sur le comptoir. L'éclat brillant de l'objet attira le regard de la tante Maud. La jeune vendeuse sourit, ravie de constater le succès de son petit effet.

« C'est un objet auquel mon beau-père tenait beaucoup. Mon époux a mis six ans pour le réparer… Il peut être fier du résultat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maud acquiesça silencieusement.

« Combien pour la montre ?

-Puisque vous êtes une amie du défunt propriétaire des lieux, je vous fais un prix : cinq gallions.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Maud accepta, persuadée d'avoir conclu une bonne affaire.

.

Février. Les flocons tombaient dehors, comme autant de petits bouts de cotons. L'air était froid et sec, le ciel teinté d'orange et les nuages dispersés sur sa vaste étendue.

Quelque part en Angleterre, une petite fille se réveillait d'un doux sommeil peuplé de rêves fantastiques où il était question de baguettes de sorciers, d'une grande école de magie et de balais volants. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec la nostalgie des songes mais aussi la joie de savoir que tout cela serait bientôt réalité. Sa réalité. Mais ce jour-là était différent. Quelque chose avait changé chez la petite fille, quelque chose de merveilleux.

La rouquine sortit de sous ses couettes et glissa ses petits petons dans ses chaussons. Puis, elle se précipita sur le mur en face de son lit et leva une main fébrile sur le calendrier qui y était accroché. Le lutin qui dansait sur le papier glacé portait un chapeau rouge écarlate où l'on pouvait lire la date symbolique du douze février. Le jour de son anniversaire.

Oui, ce matin-là était différent. Ce matin-là, Ginevra Molly Weasley avait huit ans.

La fillette poussa un cri de joie et sortit de la pièce telle une tornade, dévalant les escaliers sans le moindre souci du bruit qu'elle provoquait sur la maisonnée certainement encore endormie.

A l'étage, une douce odeur de crumpets et de scones, et dans le salon, au pied du vieux fauteuil de son père, un petit tas de paquets de différents volumes l'attendaient. La benjamine Weasley ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel du cadeau et se rua sur ses présents. Une étrange atmosphère régnait au Terrier, pareille à celle des matins de Noël et cela en exclusivité pour la petite fille.

Alors que la fillette déballait ses cadeaux, une femme menue et rondouillette sortit de la cuisine. Un sourire attendri vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait l'enfant déchirer le papier bleu nuit recouvrant le livre qu'elle attendait depuis des mois : « Moi, Gwenog Jones, gardienne des Harpies de Holyhead ».

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un homme, roux comme tous les Weasley, qui arborait aussi un sourire tendre face à la petite fille. Cette dernière ne s'étant pas encore rendu compte de leur présence.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Ce mois-ci, ils avaient eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts mais ils avaient quand même tout fait pour pouvoir offrir à leur petite dernière l'objet qu'elle désirait de puis son plus jeune âge, même s'ils avaient dû demander un crédit chez Gringotts pour se faire. Rien ne pouvait plus les combler que de voir leurs enfants heureux …

La rouquine mit de côté tous ses cadeaux, visiblement contente de ce qu'elle avait reçut : l'autobiographie de la célèbre gardienne des Harpies de Holyhead de la part de son frère Bill, le livre « Les dragons d'Europe » de Charlie, de la part de Percy : le parfum _Un brin de magie_ vu dans le dernier Sorcière Hebdo de sa mère, des produits de chez Farces&Attrapes offerts par les Jumeaux et une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue achetée par Ron.

Enfin, il restait le plus gros paquet, de la part de ses parents, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert. Elle croisa les doigts et ferma les yeux avant de déchirer l'emballage, priant pour que ce soit ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle posa le paquet sur ses genoux et commença à défaire nerveusement le papier qui le recouvrait. Son cœur rata un battement alors que ses doigts rencontraient le manche en bois de l'objet sous l'emballage puis les crins longs et rêches à son extrémité. D'un geste brusque, elle déchira les restes du papier cadeau et laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant ses doutes confirmés : ses parents lui avaient acheté un balai pour son huitième anniversaire.

« Bon anniversaire, ma chérie », dit Arthur d'une voix où perçait l'émotion.

La petite fille releva la tête et fixa ses parents avec des yeux ronds, partagée entre la joie et la stupéfaction.

Puis, elle se laissa envahir par le bonheur d'avoir enfin un balai, un balai toit neuf, pas comme le vieux Brossedur que ses frères s'étaient empressés de lui refiler quand elle en avait demandé un. Non, un Comète 234.

« Oh, merci, merci, merci, s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, le balai sous le bras, pour ensuite sauter dans les bras de son père. Elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue et lui offrit un sourire étincelant qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Ginny », souffla tendrement cette dernière.

Molly l'enlaça doucement et déposa un petit baiser sur son joli nez constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Son cœur devenait plus léger quand elle voyait sa fille sourire ainsi, ses grands yeux bruns emplis de gaieté.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas l'essayer… », fit sa mère alors que son époux lui apportait son manteau.

La fillette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle enfila sa veste et sortit en courant du Terrier, laissant derrière elle l'air glacé de février s'engouffrer dans la maison par la porte ouverte.

Dehors, les flocons tombaient toujours et le ciel était d'un bleu pâle en parfaite harmonie avec le froid mordant extérieur. Une légère brise s'était levée, agitant les longs cheveux roux de la petite fille.

Ginny enfourcha le Comète, donna un coup de chausson sur la pellicule de neige qui s'épaississait sur le sol et décolla à une vitesse fulgurante.

La rouquine avait dévoilé très tôt un grand intérêt pour le Quidditch, qui bientôt devint sa prédilection.

A l'âge de quatre ans seulement, elle assistait aux matches internationaux, telle une fervente supporter, avec ses grands frères. Parfois, elle leur piquait même le Vif d'or et s'amusait à l'envoyer dans les airs pour le rattraper aussitôt. Les Weasley avaient bien remarqué le potentiel de leur benjamine et ils espéraient de tout cœur la voir intégrer une équipe lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Sur le Comète, la petite fille volait remarquablement bien pour un premier vol. Le vent fouettait son joli minois et s'invitait sous ses habits sans autorisation. Mais rien n'aurait pu la faire redescendre sur Terre sauf peut-être l'arrivée inattendue de sa tante Maud.

Ginny avait toujours adoré sa tante… C'était une petite femme, mince et menue qui rappelait à la fillette l'image d'un lutin. Fraîche et pétillante malgré son âge, elle était toujours partante pour une farce, ce qui l'avait fait considérablement augmenté dans l'estime des Jumeaux, et ses yeux, identiques aux siens, conservaient quoiqu'il arrive cette étincelle rieuse.

« Tante Maud ! hurla-t-elle, offrant un sourire éblouissant à la concernée.

-Bonjour ma chérie », salua la tante, levant les yeux pour apercevoir sa nièce.

La rouquine s'empressa de poser pied à terre pour courir étreindre la vieille femme. Cette dernière éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de la fillette.

Mais la petite ne perdait jamais le nord et très vite elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté, Tante Maud ? »

Les yeux de la tante brillèrent d'un éclat mystérieux. Elle s'abaissa pour être à la hauteur de la rouquine et la considéra gravement.

« Ginny… »

Elle marqua une pause, l'impatience consumant peu à peu la fillette. Et l'attente, insoutenable, en attisait le feu. Maud n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait faire ça… corrompre sa propre nièce ! Mais l'objet, bien emballé et mis au fond du sac, entonnait encore cette étrange mélodie, celle d'un cœur qui bat et elle savait que dès lors, elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

« Ginny… Sais-tu garder un secret ? demanda enfin la vieille femme.

-Un secret ? répéta la petite, franchement intriguée cette fois.

-Oui, un secret. Je veux que le cadeau que je vais te faire soit notre secret, à toutes les deux. Tu veux bien ?

-Bien-sûr, Tante Maud.

-Je veux que tu me le promettes, insista-t-elle.

-Je te le promets. »

Maud plongea une main dans son grand sac de cuir brun et en sortit un petit paquet de forme carré, emballé dans un papier cadeau mauve. Ginny voulut le prendre mais la tante retira vivement sa main.

« N'oublie pas, c'est notre secret. Personne ne doit savoir. »

Ginny hocha vivement la tête avant de s'emparer de son dû, elle voulut l'ouvrir mais là encore, sa tante l'en empêcha. « Ce soir. », murmura-t-elle avant de laisser filer sa nièce.

Maud savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas dû donner ce cadeau à la rouquine, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de poursuivre sa nièce et de lui reprendre le paquet. Cette même force mystique qui l'avait poussé à le lui offrir et à faire de ce présent un secret lui interdisait de tenter quoique ce soit contre elle.

Et c'était mal, car Maud avait un mauvais pressentiment et quand une Weasley avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de terrible se produisait forcément.

.

Ginny avait attendu toute la journée pour ouvrir le cadeau de sa tante, comme elle le lui avait promis, et cela avait été très, très dur… Entre les questions incessantes de ses frères pour savoir ce que contenait le paquet et son état d'excitation à la limite de la nervosité hystérique. Elle aussi ignorait de quoi le présent s'agissait et elle n'avait jamais été patiente quand il était question de cadeaux.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à se demander pourquoi la tante Maud voulait en faire un secret mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse… C'était idiot, à la place de s'être réjouie pour son balai, elle avait passé le reste de la journée à observer le paquet, allongée sur son lit. Même Ron, son frère adoré, n'était pas parvenu à la faire décrocher.

« N'oublie pas, c'est notre secret. Personne ne doit savoir. » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, impossibles à arrêter alors qu'elle fixait la boîte mauve sous ses yeux.

Curiosité. Tentation. Résistance. Abandon.

Torturée par l'envie pressante de découvrir le cadeau, la fillette s'abandonna à la délicieuse tentation d'ouvrir le paquet. Après tout, elle n'aurait menti. Ils allaient dîner d'un instant à l'autre et le dîner, c'était bien le repas du soir, non ?

Elle déchira le papier d'un coup sec, toute cette frustration libérée en même temps que la petite boîte d'un noir intense, étouffée jusque là sous le mauve de l'emballage. Un coffret d'ébène, décoré sur le dessus d'une petite fleur de lotus blanche. Enfin, elle l'ouvrit et le vit, ce petit objet pour lequel elle s'était confinée dans sa chambre toute la journée.

C'était une montre à gousset en argent, comme celles qu'elle avait vu dans les vieux livres sorciers de la bibliothèque de Grand-mère. Ronde, avec un couvercle décoré d'un serpent dont les yeux étaient deux magnifiques émeraudes. Elle nota d'ailleurs qu'il était étrange que tante Maud ait acheté un objet pareillement décoré, le reptile étant l'animal pro-Serpentard. Une inscription, en runes anciennes lui sembla-t-il, avait été gravé toute autour de la bête. L'objet était pourvu d'un petit remontoir et d'une molette de réglage pour l'heure. Un anneau fin et joliment modelé était accroché au remontoir la chaîne, du même métal que la montre, était reliée à l'objet par un deuxième anneau passant dans le premier.

Ginny hésita à toucher les pierres précieuses sur le couvercle. Elles étaient si belles ! La montre, ancienne et délicate, avait dû couter une petite fortune à la tante Maud. La rouquine comprenait à présent pourquoi la vieille femme avait demandé à ce que ce soit leur petit secret. Sa mère aurait refusé le présent si elle l'avait vu.

Elle la prit avec toutes les précautions du monde dans ces petites mains et l'observa un moment. Enfin, elle s'autorisa à pousser plus loin son exploration. Le métal était froid au toucher mais pas les pierres précieuses. Non, les deux émeraudes étaient tièdes et ils semblaient même se réchauffer à sous son doigt.

Etrange.

Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Et plus elle forçait l'objet plus les pierres précieuses chauffaient à tel point qu'elles finirent par brûler la fillette. Elle lâcha vivement la montre qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

Un cri, strident, retentit soudain dans la pièce alors que l'objet tournait sur lui-même de plus en plus vite, inondant la pièce d'une vive lueur verte. Ginny se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, mais le hurlement, au lieu de s'atténuer lui vrilla les tympans avec une force incroyable. Ses propres cris de souffrance se mêlaient à ceux de la montre. Maléfique, maudit objet ! Pourquoi ses parents ne venaient pas à son secours ?

Subitement, elle eut l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher les yeux. La douleur était atroce. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le serpent d'argent qui se détachait du couvercle de l'objet et qui rampait jusqu'à elle, ses deux émeraudes essayant de l'aspirer dans leur profondeur.

**Review ? Si vous voulez la suite, c'est conseillé ! ;)**


End file.
